1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for generating electrical energy and a method for manufacturing the apparatus for generating electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical touch sensor detects a stress applied to devices, and may be used in a touchscreen device or other applications. When a user touches the screen with a finger or other body part, the touch sensor detects the stress applied to the screen and registers the applied stress as an input signal.
In such a touch sensor, a voltage may be applied to one or more edge portions of a screen. When a user's finger or body part contacts the screen, the stress applied to the screen from the finger or body part may be detected as a resistance change or voltage drop.